halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kig-Yar
The Kig-yar (Latin Perosus Latrunculus, meaning "hateful bandit"HBO Forums) are an avian species which serve the Covenant, later the Covenant Loyalists . Humans have termed these creatures Jackals, as they are known for their swiftness and viciousness. Jackals either will serve as snipers or scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent sense of sight, smell and hearing. They were the first Covenant species encountered by UNSC forces .Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 125/126 Background They commonly carry Plasma Pistols, but some Jackals may carry Plasma Rifles, or Needlers. Snipers also will carry either a Beam Rifle or a Carbine. In Halo: Contact Harvest they were shown to wield a Knife/Sword crystalline weapon that explodes after a Jackal has released its grip, but they are not Energy Swords, as it says they are of a purple-pink color, making it similar to the projectiles fired by the Needler. Sniper Jackals are equipped with Particle Beam Rifles or Covenant Carbines for maximum damage and range as seen in halo if a player is trying to complete to campaign on legendary they would be slaughtered because jackal snipers usually hide in the most difficult places to be seen and killed, in addition to a Plasma Pistol for close combat situations. In addition, all but the snipers carry a powerful handheld energy shield. The most effective way of killing them is to throw a grenade behind their shield, barrage them with sniper fire, or to melee-attack them. At 5'11", Jackals are somewhat smaller than the average human.[[Halo]: Combat Evolved manual (pdf)] In both Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2, the Jackals are first encountered during the second level. The Jackals are never found on human ships for some odd reason. This may have something to do with the fact that their shields seem vulnerable to melee damage, limiting the Jackals' deployment options and make them vulnerable to close combat fighting. However, in Halo 3, they are encountered on the first level, Sierra 117. In Halo: Contact Harvest they are stated to have larger spines on their back if male and if female, they have thick callus like plates on their head and shoulders. Also, they have either made or been given space suits. Unlike Humans, Brutes, or Elites, Jackals are not brave and are by no means willing to give their life for their cause. For example, when you approach a sniper jackal, it will drop its weapon, pull out its Plasma Pistol and start running away. They are aggressive, and this is due mostly to the fact that they are merely mercenaries, rather than religious fanatics, and may be a part of their overall nature. In battle, Jackals share many similarities with Grunts. Like Grunts, they are a weak subordinate race and are somewhat cowardly. Despite their efforts to assure the Covenant of their superiority over the Grunts, they often cower in battle and run away with their shields up in the air (though not with the frequency of a Grunt). Culture Unlike races such as the Grunts, the Kig-yar were space-faring long before joining the Covenant. As such, the Jackals are unique among Covenant races: rather than faithful followers of the Prophets' religion, they are mercenaries working for the Covenant. However, due to the long time they have been in the Covenant it is possible some may have accepted the Covenant religion. The Halo 3 Bestiarum states that the Kig-yar government type is postindustrial capitalism, with a population of 978 million. Once, the Kig-Yar culture was centered around rival clans sailing across Eayn's seas as pirates, raiding the encampments and settlements of rival clans. As the distances between the clans grew less, so too did the differences, and a united Kig-Yar race reached out to the stars in spacecraft, beggining to populate small asteroids around Chu'ot. Some of these saw opportunity, and became pirates once more, raiding merchant ships. These were apparently the Kig-Yar's only effective response to the overwhelming Covenant military juggernaut when they arrived in their home-system, though eventually in order to survive they accepted letters of marque: commissions from the Ministry of Tranquility to engage in the services of the Covenant, though often this was merely used as an excuse to continue raiding, this time preying on the ships of the Covenant's enemies, such as humanity.Halo: Contact Harvest When inducted into the Covenant, the Kig-yar were intended to replace the Grunts as the Covenant's foot soldiers; but the temperament of the Jackals made such a change impractical. Instead, they were placed in roles that suited their abilities better such as scouts and being in teams of commando units which allowed the exploitation of their fine senses in the battlefield. They are also deployed as police forces on occupied worlds, although this was always done under the supervision of a member of the higher castes. The reason for this duty was unclear - it is not known if the Covenant feel that the Grunts could not be trusted with such roles or if the predatory nature of the Jackals allowed them a greater ability to police planets. http://imagewtf.com/648/free-image-hosting/ Jackals have little status in the Covenant hierarchy, and are subservient to all but the Grunts. Although they technically stand as equals with the Grunts, the reality is that Jackals are usually in an elevated position. While the other races consider the Grunts beneath notice, the Jackals are often purposefully cruel to them in order to assure themselves of their own superiority. Eayn is the Jackal homeworld and a satellite of the planet Chu'ot‎. It's primary moon is Y'Deio. The gravity is about 0.875 G's, making the inhabitants lighter on Eayn than on Earth. This is surprising, considering how fast Jackals move on Earth. Its color palette (green & blue) is that of Earth, but of course, its continents are shaped differently. Like the other lower caste members of the Covenant, the Jackals are not represented on the High Council but are instead vetted by the Ministry of Concert. However, unlike the other castes, the Kig-yar do not vocally complain about their position but instead have selected to siphon off resources to their brothers. Whether the Covenant leadership was aware of this is currently unknown. http://imagewtf.com/648/free-image-hosting/ Jackals are not permitted by the Elites to have more than one name, but Jackal society had never placed a premium on such things, so they don't care. Jackal names are invariably single syllable, with two consonants and one vowel, such as Yeg, Jak and Bok. The ranking authorities in Covenant society have been known to feed prisoners to Jackals, perhaps indicating that the Jackals are more bloodthirsty and cruel than previously seen in combat. Tactics Their Shield is almost completely impervious to all Human firearms, and strong against plasma based weaponry. The various ways of combating Jackals basically work like this: get an accurate weapon, fire at the exposed hand of Jackal at the side of the shield, the Jackal flinches, continue to pound away at the exposed body until the Jackal is dead. Halo: Combat Evolved Jackal Snipers don't exist, neither do Jackal Marksmen. Jackals, upon seeing you, can sometimes turn towards you and start pointing, allowing you to kill them rather quickly, also because they alert all other Covenant to your presence when they do, be prepared to start killing every else in the immediate vicinity. Jackals can be problematic because your allies pound away at the shield with no forethought, wasting time and allowing them to be killed by other Covenant soldiers. While their over-charged plasma pistol shots can be a real pain because they are harder to dodge than in other games. They advance slowly towards you, allowing Grunts and Elites to advance behind the safety of their shields. Any weapon can effectively eliminate a Jackal. Throwing grenades behind or in front of them is effective, because they might jump to the side, exposing themselves, they might turn around and start backing towards you, or, the grenade might kill them because they do nothing about it. Hitting them in the exposed hand can take quite a few shots from a pistol, and they don't flinch nearly as much as in other games. A direct headshot will kill them instantly. Getting up close and personal with a Jackal works very effectively. If they roll to one side (often because you're shooting at them) continue to blast away until they are dead. Destroying their shield with an overcharged Plasma Pistol shot is very effective, allowing you kill them quickly, and then take their plasma weapon. They take two sniper shots in the chest to die, which means that they have more base health than Elite minors, who require two chest shots with their shields fully charged. Halo 2 Jackals begin a whole new role in Halo 2 from Halo CE. This role is as a sniper. In Halo CE, all Jackals were equipped with energy shields and a one handed firearm. Now in addition to regular Jackals with shields, there are sniper Jackals who are extremely accurate. This new use of Jackals is best known in the Halo 2 level Outskirts in Sniper Alley. In this alleyway, there are Jackals up in buildings with Beam Rifles that are very hard to get by. The use of sniper Jackals changes the game drastically because up until now, all Covenant fighters were close range fighters none of whom carried scoped weapons, now the Covenant are utilizing tactics seen in human fighting, that is, stay at a distance. These Jackals can be very good at hiding and are excellent marksmen (especially in Heroic and Legendary) and can easily kill an unwary player. The best ways to kill Kig-yar are by melee, grenades, or headshots. A single melee will take down a Jackal's shield, leaving them vulnerable to another melee to finish them off. A well placed grenade will either, A. kill the Jackal straight up, B. destroy the Jackal's shield leaving them vulnerable to attack, or C. cause them to dive/roll to the side which means they put their shield down and can be shot easily. Jackals seem to have a huge resistance to damage, it takes many shots to the body to kill a Jackal, even with it's shield gone. However, a single head shot with a head shot enabled weapon (Battle Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Magnum, etc.) will kill them. Other tactics include shooting their shield to make them flinch then killing them, or using a plasma weapon to quickly drain their shield energy. Halo 3 The easiest way to take out shielded Jackals is simply to shoot with a Battle Rifle or other accurate weaponry to the open sides of the shield where there gun can be seen. This makes them flinch dramatically, moving their shields to the right or left. A head shot after that finishes them off quickly and easily. This can be done from a distance. Another way to kill them is to fire an overcharged Plasma Pistol at them, then finish them off with another weapon. Grenading them works well too, because they might jump to the side, exposing themselves, they might turn around and start backing towards you, or, the grenade might kill them because they do nothing about it. For Sniper Jackals, experience, memory and patience wins the day. You must have a weapon with a scope, and you must cover every inch of viewable area before moving to the next bit of cover. Remember, if you can see them, they can see you, and shooting one will generally alert the other snipers hiding close-by. When this happens they turn on their helmet lights, making them easier to see. Co-op players will have a pretty easy time combating the sniper/marksmen Jackals as long as one of the players is patient enough to hang well back. Rank Structure Unknown Rank In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, there is seen to be a high-ranking Jackal Official in red armor as mentionedHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 215 but it is unsure whether these Red Armor-ordained Jackals fit in to the ranking scheme. It is assumed that they are Jackal Majors. Jackal Anatomy and Physiology Jackals are vaguely avian in appearance, with feather-like quills on their heads and arms on males and calloused plates on females for protection from males during mating, and taloned, bird-like feet. Jackal Majors seem to be more muscular than Minors, with larger biceps and chests. They have three fingers on each hand including an opposable thumb. Jackals have exhibited both beaks and needle sharp teeth. Such a great variation may be indicative of two species of Jackal. Though they are not a low-g species, they do have many qualities that are shared with species from low-g worlds. The female of the species lack the spiny plumage (said plumage's color serving as indication of the Jackal's mood)Halo: Contact Harvest page 56 of the male; replacing it with calloistic plates at the forearms and the rear of the head. The "callous like" skin helps protect the female during courtship. When mating, the male can choose to fertilize the egg, in where a female is produced, were as in if the eggs are not fertilized a male is produced. Aside from the obvious differences in reproductive organs, the male and female of the species are more or less identical in appearance with no physical disparity or mass distribution between the sexes. http://imagewtf.com/648/free-image-hosting/ ONI scientists have noted a great variance in skin tone and color between Jackals, usually a dark orange or green, and some are mottled or spotted with markings of various color. The purpose of color variation in Jackals is unknown, though it has been speculated to be tribal tattooing or camouflage suitable for their home world. Although the Jackals vary in skin color, their blood is purple in color similar to that of Elites, possibly showing a similar genetic or chemical makeup. Though they are mainly carnivorous in appearance and indeed are known to consume flesh, apparently even that of other sentients, the Kig-Yar are omnivorous. They will eat fruits including an unknown type of melon that may be native to their homeworld. Jackals seen thus far in the games have been predominantly left-handed; none have been seen wielding a firearm with their right hand. All Jackals wear their shields on their right arm. The boots that Jackals wear are shaped similarly to the feet of birds. The number of bird-like physiological traits could be an indication of Avian ancestry. Several other bird features include keen eyesight, three fingers like the first birds and possibly hollowed bones because they are fragile against melee attacks. Because of their avian physiology and the hollow structure of their bones and lack of large calcium deposits, Jackals cannot be mutated by the Flood. The lack of calcium in their skeletons also makes them a poor source of food for potential Flood forms. Changes from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2 .|left|thumb]] In Halo: Combat Evolved, the Jackals wore more armor, and often had helmets, had shorter, stubbier beaks, more jewel-like eyes, and came in two skin color variations: dark green and dark orange. In Halo 2, they are more avian looking and have only an orange skin color. Also they have pink reptile like eyes which flicker off and on when dead but still stay pink. It is unknown why these changes happened, and if the Halo 2 Jackals are a different variety/race of Jackals than the ones in Halo or if the changes were mostly just graphical. Besides the aesthetic differences, there have also been changes in the way the Jackal Personal Arm Shield works and looks, and the addition of a sniper rank. In neither game do Jackals utilize Plasma Grenades, although they do carry grenades in Halo 2. One bungie staff member quotes that now they are scarier. In Halo: Combat Evolved, Jackals hunt predominantly in pairs, usually one major and a minor, 2 minors, or sometimes 2 majors (though more than one pair may be present in certain areas). In Halo 2, shielded Jackals work primarily in teams upwards of four, though they are occasionally found in pairs. Sniper Jackals can also be found working in teams on occasions. In Halo: Combat Evolved jackals also had a more jaguar-like skin pattern, possibly for camouflage on their homeworld. Changes in Halo 3 *Jackals now wield the Covenant Carbine without having to be given them, these Jackals are designated by some as "Marksmen Jackals" seeing that they are neither Snipers nor shield-bearing Jackals. *The Jackals in general wear more armor to better protect themselves, making it more difficult to kill a jackal from the front. It now requires at least two melee strikes to kill a Jackal in Halo 3 on the higher difficulties, the head gear also resembles the armor sported by some jackals in Halo: Combat Evolved. *Jackals in Halo 3, appear to no longer wear the armored boots they wore in the previous Halo games. As such they feature more animal-like talons on their feet in Halo 3. *Halo 3 Jackals have a massive "over-bite" and their teeth hang down over their entire bottom jaw. *Sniper Jackals wear a visor-like device on their heads that covers their left eye. It can be assumed this enhances their vision to allow for greater accuracy on the field of battle. When Jackal snipers sight a target, this visor emits a purple light; this functions both to warn the player and reveal the sniper's position. The visor, along with the now-slower targeting time for the creatures' Beam Rifles, can best be described as an effort to balance the snipers out after Bungie's realization that they were too deadly in Halo 2. In certain levels such as Sierra 117, the Sniper Jackals tend to hide in out of reach areas where they are very difficult to see. The best way in order to take out these Jackals is to wait for them to fire at you. After that, you should be able to see them clearly and use a Battle Rifle or other mid range weapon to take them out. Trivia *Jackels are black in Halo CE,but in Halo 2&Halo 3 they are more of a orange color. *Jackals are the first alien species that humans encounter. *The Jackals in Combat Evolved were shorter and more muscular than their Halo 2 and 3 counterparts. *On Halo: Combat Evolved for PC, there is only one kind of Jackal, and they have green shields. (No yellow or blue, only green) *'Kig-yar' is Breton for 'chicken' and (Phonetic) Welsh for 'chicken meat'. *One of the things that Jackals say is 'Hackata! Hoo-ya!' As Jackals say reversed human phrases, this, when translated, means "You! Attack!". *Although Jackals in Halo 2 carry grenades, they are never seen using them. This is possibly because of the fact that, in terms of game mechanics, they 'dual-wield' their energy shield with whatever other weapon they are carrying. *When playing as the Arbiter, you may give Jackals Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Magnums, SMGs and even Shotguns. They may also be given Covenant Carbines and Battle Rifles; however, this is due to a glitch, and the animation is flawed. *In Halo 2, Jackals feature a reloading animation for the Needler, and the needler only. *All Jackals shoot left handed, including the use of sniper weapons, and are the only Covenant to do so. (with the exception of Rtas 'Vadum) *When you kill a Jackal, if you look at their eyes, they flicker on and off. *The only level where Jackals spawn with different weapons is on the level Delta Halo, where they spawn with Plasma Rifles, at the part where Cortana says: "We're coming up on another structure". They should be right in front of you on a structure. *''Perosus'' means "hateful". Latrunculus means "robber, bandit, mercenary", so their Latin name means "hateful mercenary/robber/bandit. * On Halo 2, if you give a friendly Jackal a Needler or a Carbine, it is possible to see them charge the weapon, just like they would a Plasma pistol. * On the level Sacred Icon, if you give the Jackals or Grunts a different weapon than the one's they spawn with, in the middle of the Gondola ride they will lose them due to a loading zone glitch and then get killed by the Flood. * In Halo 3, Jackal Majors carry purple shields instead of yellow seen in Halo 2. * In some levels of Halo 2, Halo 3 and possibly Halo 1, there are Jackals donning whitish colored shields, whether it's a glitch like the Honor Guard-Councilor, or it's part of the ranking system is unknown. Other sightings include greenish-coloured shields, also a possible rank indication. * The only female Kig-yar known is Chur'R-Yar, who was a Shipmistress of a Covenant Ship that travelled to Harvest. * Jackals were the first Covenant to encounter and to fight Humans, near Harvest. * Jackals are one of the three races of covenant that do not speak English. *When there are Jackal Snipers, especially the Halo 3 level Sierra 117, all a Player has to do is look for small purple lights that, surprisingly are easy to see, and shoot them with one shot from an accurate weapon (such as a Battle Rifle or Carbine) and it is an instant kill. *In Halo:Combat Evolved, Jackals have different head designs than Jackals in Halo 2 or Halo 3. *Jackals are the only AI in Halo 3 that can run out of ammunition, but only when they are using the plasma pistol. If you have played through the campaign chances are you have come across this before, but may not have noticed. To see this, wait until a Jackal overcharges his pistol but do not approach it until the pistols battery drains. The Jackal will then be out of battery and will be unable to fire on you. *Jackals are very aggressive and are sometimes encountered in snipe towers. *It's very hard to kill a Jackal with a Trip Mine due the fact that they run and fight in crouching positions. *Like birds, Jackals lay eggs. *There is a glitch in Halo 2 in which you can turn a Jackal blue. To read more, go to this page. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach thier blood is said to be blue when in game it was purple.The Fall of Reach p. 327 Gallery Image:Halo3 Jackal.jpg|A Jackal Sniper from Halo 3 in the level Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved]] Image:Jackal Lakeside.jpg|A Jackal Sniper from Halo 2 wields a Particle Beam Rifle Image:Jackal.jpg|A Minor Jackal lunging with a Plasma Pistol Related Links *Jackal Point Defense Gauntlet *Jackals Unlimited Plasma Pistols References Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Jackals